Diferente
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Quizás, ser diferente no estaba del todo mal. [No slash/yaoi]


¡Mi primer fic de Big Bang Theory!

Un poquito de Sheldon, que nunca está de más.

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Diferente.**

Él lo notaba, claro. Era diferente al resto.

Lo supo cuando era pequeño y los juegos triviales de los niños del barrio le parecían algo sin sentido. En esas ocasiones, solía sentarse en la puerta de su casa, pensando cosas demasiado complejas para un niño de cuatro años, mientras ellos corrían y reían justo en frente de él. No le interesaba unirse a ellos, pero de alguna manera el verlos ahí, riendo, lo hacía sentirse un tanto… excluido.

—Él es raro, él no juega. —Escuchó que le comentaban al hijo del nuevo vecino. Seguramente había preguntado por qué no lo invitaban nunca a jugar. —Es diferente.

Quiso no darle importancia. Quiso olvidarlo, pero eso era un lujo que su memoria prodigiosa jamás le permitiría. Olvidar, para él, no existía. Así que intentó relegarlo a un plano secundario, muy por debajo de lo demás. ¿Quién necesitaba interacciones sociales?

—No es malo ser diferente, Sheldon. —Le dijo su madre en esa ocasión, mientras pelaba cebollas en la cocina. Lo miró, con sus grandes ojos, de una manera inquisitiva que lo hacía sentirse desnudo, como si pudiera ver a través de él. —No dejes que eso te haga sentir mal. —El niño asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente tonto (algo que jamás admitiría). Luego, lo señaló con el cuchillo en mano. —Ahora, ven a ayudarme, que la comida no se cocina sola.

En la Universidad, volvió a notarlo con fuerza.

Justo en las vacaciones anteriores había crecido mínimo unos diez centímetros. Y ahí estaba él, un niño demasiado alto, demasiado listo y demasiado retraído para encajar en la vida universitaria. Los jóvenes lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración, sorpresa y envidia; pero más que nada lo miraban como un niño. Y eso era. Intentando encajar en un ambiente demasiado maduro para él.

Los profesores lo miraban con recelo y sus compañeros no alcanzaban a trabajar a la velocidad que lo hacía su cerebro. Por ende, muchas veces, algunos de ellos habían intentado aprovecharse de eso y colgarse de su trabajo; pero él no lo dejaba, así que terminaba trabajando sólo.

—Es diferente. —Decían por los pasillos, en la cafetería, entre clases.

Él lo odiaba. Una parte se sentía orgullosa de haber llegado tan alto siendo tan joven. Otra parte sabía que era un caso único, prodigioso. Pero la otra, esa escondida en la parte remota del cerebro, odiaba tanta atención hacia su persona.

Buena o mala, no lo sabía. No sabía si la gente esperaba grandes cosas de él o simplemente lo miraba como "el raro". Nunca lo sabría. Pero esas palabras, dichas antes de esquivarlo y sentarse en otra mesa, o al no invitarlo a una fiesta, se quedaban clavadas en su mente como recordatorios de que, bueno, no encajaba. No lo haría.

— ¿Diferente? Yo no lo veo. —Había observado su Mima un día. Las galletas en el horno y la taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. —Tú comes galletas igual que todos ellos.

Ese día la había querido aún más que todos los otros, ajustando la gráfica a una función exponencial.

Luego, había conocido a Leonard.

Alguien que lo toleraba y que intentaba intercambiar ideas con él. Alguien que trataba de jalarlo hacia la corriente y hacer que fuera parte de su mundo. Y, por primera vez, deseó encajar en algún lugar. Se sintió con ganas de entender el sarcasmo y de participar en reuniones. Se sintió con ganas de dejar de ser… diferente.

—Entonces dejarías de ser mi Shelly. —Replicó su madre cuando se le escapó la idea un día. —Y yo amo a mi Shelly, así como él es.

Sheldon no pudo ubicar muy bien el sentimiento, pero los ojos de su madre brillaban mientras hablaban y algo caliente intentaba abrirse paso en su estómago, ¿o en su pecho? No podía definirlo, pero resultaba agradable.

Años después, sentado en su lugar en el sillón, compartía una cena tailandesa (que, francamente, dejaba mucho que desear) con sus amigos. Howard en el extremo opuesto, Leonard en el sillón frente a él y Raj, regresando de traer una cerveza del refrigerador. Cada uno, diferente a su manera, cada uno con sus propias experiencias y características que los hacían únicos y diferentes del resto. Pero que embonaban, extrañamente, adecuadamente entre ellos.

Sheldon jamás sería popular. Jamás tendría muchos amigos ni sería comprendido por la gente. Ya en eso, tampoco entendería completamente el sarcasmo a pesar de poder identificarlo en más ocasiones cada vez. Y probablemente siempre se sentiría un tanto excluido de las bromas y de los momentos emotivos. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que encajaba en algún lugar.

— Claro que eres diferente. —Le dijo Howard, mirándolo incrédulamente cuando él había hecho la pregunta. —Eres Sheldon.

Quizás, ser diferente no estaba del todo mal.

o.O.o.O.o

Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Si lo fue, o no, no duden en dejar un review!

Gracias por leer! =)


End file.
